nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Bovice Wilkinson
Bovice Wilkinson is a character role-played by SmokySloth. Description Bovice was sentenced to life in prison for the first-degree murder of a Liberty City Judge and was subsequently remanded into custody at Bolingbroke Penitentiary. However, with the help of [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Chang']], [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones']] and Snake, he later escaped prison. He is currently on the run and was posing as TJ AJ RJ Backslashinfourth V '''and utilizing his "stolen" personal identification card until it was discovered by the police that he was using it. Bovice is the most notorious criminal in the history of Los Santos. His personal and criminal ties have been unknown but are starting to be revealed through work by the [[Los Santos Police Department|'''LSPD]].' There is speculation that he may be behind many of the city's most heinous past and present crimes. Bovice should be considered armed and dangerous at all times. Any information about the whereabouts of Bovice should be given to the police. "''This is '#BoviceWorld, we just live in it."'' Recent Events September 30th, 2019 Bovice is the most notorious serial killer in the history of Los Santos. He has surpassed all those before him with his elaborate planning, ties to gangs such as [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']], [[Prune Gang|'Prune Gang']], and [[Lean Bois|'Lean Bois']] and his willingness to use unsuspecting people in his plans. The police have been unable to apprehend him, even though they are inching ever closer, with [[Kael Soze|'Kael Soze']] of the [[SASP|'SASP']] leading the charge. Even with all of these "successes", a couple of Bovice's allies have begun to question whether helping him is the right idea, as the [[Department of Justice|'Department of Justice']] has not only thought about raising the bounty from $800,000 to $1,000,000, but has said that all those helping Bovice will potentially face life in prison. October 9th, 2019 Eventually, through pressure by Arthur Hammond (The Doctor), Gomer Colton turned on his former associate; kidnapping him with The Doctor by luring him out using former District Attorney Adrienne West. Once captured, Bovice was taken back to Gomer's home which Bovice was living in, and tortured by Hammond and West. Bovice's fate now rest in Hammond's hands, and his future is uncertain. October 11, 2019 With Hammond having left the city, Bovice's fate is unknown, as both have gone missing since this date. Criminal Record (Pre-Imprisonment) * Assault on a Peace Officer x1 * Escaping Custody x1 * Resisting Arrest x1 * Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x1 #BoviceWorld Not just a trending hashtag, this represents all those affiliated and not yet implicated in the crimes of Bovice. * Chang Gang - has assisted Bovice in many kidnappings in order to receive money, yet not everyone in the gang is involved such as Uchiha Jones. * Prune Gang - also assisted Bovice in kidnappings and even provided him a house, yet has begun to question whether helping Bovice is the right path due to recent events caused by Mel Rickenbacker. * Lean Bois - relatively new associates, willing to do dirty work in order to receive money. * Vagos - associates who helped Bovice kill Judge John Bailey, were going to be turned on by Bovice through evidence he had collected. * Gomer Colton - arguably Bovice's largest supporter, has provided money, materials, and connections in order to help Bovice succeed, has recently begun to question whether helping Bovice is right due to new Department of Justice policies and a reward provided by Arthur Hammond. 'Turned on Bovice because of pressure by The Doctor. * [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers]] - new associate introduced by Gomer to help with spying and assassinating targets that are out of Bovice's grip. Followed along in betraying Bovice because of fright of repercussions by the police and the Department of Justice. * Irwin Dundee - known associate as discovered through detective work by SASP Trooper [[Jackie Snow|'Jackie Snow']], 'made promises to Bovice in prison, but they didn't work out. * 'Jessie Skid - new associate of Bovice, at this point acts as an informant. * Kiki Chanel - one of the first people threatened by Bovice, now acts as an unwilling/willing informant * [[Dee Mented|'Dee Mented']] - not necessarily a close associate, but Bovice convinces her to do his bidding * [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']]' '- cameraman/kidnapper for Bovice’s victims. When Arthur kidnapped Bovice, Siz didn’t understand why he would do that at the time, he has said that Bovice is the only one doing something about getting rid of the PD. * Kayden Dell'Anno - being used by Bovice to get at Jordan Steele, who thinks Bovice is his son. * [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] - being used by Bovice for information and future plans, he contacts Jordan using the name of Steven who works for Bugstars. * [[Ryan Carthus|'Ryan Carthus']]' - '''provides tarot readings to Bovice and working to manipulate '''Jordan Steele'. Victims * [[Nora Dupres|'Nora Dupres']] (deceased) * [[Kermit Delaw|'Kermit Delaw']] (deceased) * [[Happy D'Klown|'Happy D'Klown']] * [[Kizzy Neveah|'Kizzy Neveah']] * [[Lees Grey|'Lees Grey']] * [[Amara Harte|'Amara Harte']] * [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']] * [[Brittany Angel|'Brittany Angel']] * Arious Campbell * Johnathan Shepherd * [[Ziggy Buggs|'Ziggy Buggs']] (hired hit) * [[Kyle Pred|'Kyle Pred']] (hired hit) * Adrienne West (failed kidnapping) * John Bailey (did not appear, hired hit) Clips # #Betrayed | Bovice - End of an Era Gallery Bovice-0.png|Bovice BOIVCE2middlefinger.png|Bovice's mugshot dabmeetsbovice.JPG|Dab meets Bovice in prison boviceellie.JPG|Bovice meets Ellie in prison bovicefree.JPG|Chang helps Bovice escape prison Escape.JPG|Bovice flees from police Jordanbovice.JPG|Bovice brainwashes Jordan Steele bovicesiz.JPG|Bovice as Steven with Siz boviceroom.JPG|Bovice in his kill house Angelbovice.JPG|Bovice brainwashes Angel boviceandwest.JPG|Bovice meets with West, Gomer, and The Doctor betrayed.JPG|Bovice betrayed by Gomer Westbovice.JPG|West stands over Bovice's body Ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif|The end?? BoviceWorld.JPG|BOVICEWORLD Category:Male Category:Serial Killer